Paranormal Investigators
by ScarletSky27
Summary: Dreams are our escape to reality, but what if that dream becomes reality...
1. Chapter 1

_**Kelly: I'm back with a new story… But first I'm going to need some OCs… Please submit your OC if you're interested… Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Nick name:

Age:

Gender:

School:

Appearance:

Relationship with my OC: (Like maybe: Cousin, sibling, best friend, friend or enemy)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Crush: (Characters that aren't allowed to be crushes: Gouenji, Nagumo, Suzuno, Shirou, Atsuya, Kazemaru, Genda, Mark Kruger, Hiroto, Fudou, Midorikawa, Haruna, Sakuma, Fidio, Tachimukai, Dylan, Shadow, Heat, Fuyuka)

Psychic or not:

Psychic ability: (if you're not a psychic please do not answer this)

Other information:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: Well I guess that's it… Please submit your OCs… I'll be really thankful if you guys do that! First here is the prologue…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hmm… The lights keep on changing." a girl wondered. "The dancing fountains sure are beautiful." A boy said. "Dancing… Fountains?" she asked. "That's right." He says as he gets closer to the girl, leaning close to her face his lips almost touching her's but then…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the characters or the other authors' OCs just mine…**_

* * *

><p>"Hmm… The lights keep on changing." a girl wondered. "The dancing fountains sure are beautiful." A boy said. "Dancing… Fountains?" she asked. "That's right." He says as he gets closer to the girl, leaning close to her face his lips almost touching her's but then… An alarm clock started ringing.<p>

"Agh…"a girl with light brown hair lazily sat up. She opened her green eyes looking really annoyed. Then she started hitting herself while saying, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stop dreaming about those things already!"She told herself.

"Um, mistress? Breakfast is ready." His butler said. She stopped hitting herself and said "I'll be right down."

**On the way to school…**

The girl, Mikomi Sasaki, was roller-skating on her way to school. "Ohayo, Mikomi-senpai!" A girl with dark brown wavy hair with slight curls at the end, Umi Miu, said while waving and running towards Mikomi. "Ohayo, Miu-chii. On your way to school?" Mikomi asked. "Hai!" Umi answered.

"Let's walk together for a while then, Seiyoko is pretty close to Raimon." Mikomi said. "Okay!" Umi answered.

While they were walking they bump into a girl with black and blue mixed hair tied in pig tails and left red eye and right blue and very pale skin. "Ohayo, Mei-san and you too Pika" Mikomi said. "Eh? Who's Pika?" Umi wondered. "Never mind that. Want to walk to school with us Mei-san?" Mikomi asked. "No thank you." Meiko said. "Ohayo Mikomi-chan!" Pika said. Pika is a ghost with blue hair tied in pig tails, blue eyes and wears a kimono. "Mika." Meiko called her ghost best friend. "See you at school Mikomi-chan!" Pika said. Mikomi waved at the ghost which made Umi ask, "Who are you waving at?" Umi asked. "Of course at Mei-san" Mikomi explained. "But she's not looking." Umi pointed out. "Oh who cares, let's just hurry or we'll be late!" Mikomi said.

**In front of Raimon Junior High Gate…**

"Bye bye, Mikomi-senpai!" Umi said while waving at Mikomi and Mikomi was waving back. "Miko!" a girl with long blue hair tied in to a big pink ribbon and has dark brown eyes,Taijiri Endou Mosani, said while hugging Mikomi's back. "Ohayo, Mikomi!" Endou, the captain of the soccer club said. "Ohayo. And Taiji-chan would you let go first?" Mikomi said. "'kay." Taijiri said letting go of Mikomi.

"Minna, Ohayo!" Tachimukai, a member of the soccer club, greeted them. "Ohayo." Mikomi and Endou said while Taijiri hugged Tachimukai and said "Ohayo, Tachimukai-kun!" Tachimukai then blushed.

"Minna!" someone from behind them said, when they looked behind them it was Midorikawa with Hiroto, Suzuno and Nagumo, all members of the soccer club.

"Stop flirting early in the morning you two!" Nagumo said annoyed at Tachimukai and Taijiri. "Mind your own business." Taijiri said.

"Arguing early in the morning?" Haruna, who just came with Kidou, Fudou and Genda, said. "You could say that." Mikomi said.

"You guys are really lively every morning." Kazemaru said, who appeared out of nowhere with a girl with blonde hair, shoulder length with dark brown eyes and pale skin and a boy with red hair(similar to Handa's) dark brown eyes and pale skin. "Ohayo Ryuu-kun." The girl, Seshida Hanaka, said. "Ohayo, Hana-chan." Midorikawa said.

"Ohayo, Haruna." The boy, Seshida Sawada, said. "Ohayo Sawada-kun." Haruna said. "What are you guys still doing in front of the school gate?" a girl with shoulder-length light brown hair and has tan skin said, she is Yamato Saiko.

"Ohayo Saiko-tan." Hiroto said. "Hiro-tan, ohayo." Saiko greeted back. "Akio-tan ohayo." A girl with shoulder-length light brown hair tied in a ponytail with a long pink ribbon and has tan skin, Yamato Saika, said. "Ohayo." Fudou said plainly.

"Aren't you kids going in the bell is about to ring." A teacher said and after he said that the bell did ring and all the students hurried to their classes also the soccer club.

"Minna!" Aki, a manager of the soccer club was trying to catch up with them, said. "What's up?" Mikomi asked. "I just heard there are going to be transfer students today!" Aki said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: The other OCs will be appearing next chapter! Please tell me if you guys have any ideas. Ja mata nee!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kelly: Good bye happy days, I'll miss you! Well here is chapter 3, enjoy minna…**_

All students are now in their classrooms except some students and one was a female student with curled dark brown hair with bangs, dark brown eyes and a bit tanned skin, Endou Junko, Endou's younger sister.

Taijiri then heard a voice in her head saying "_I'm late, I'm late, late!_" and it sounded like Junko.

"Jun-chan's really late" Taijiri said looking out the window. "She's not the only one." Mikomi noticed because she was seating near the window.

The ones that were late are Tsunami, Sakuma, the Fubuki twins (yes Atsuya is alive), other students and teachers.

"The teachers are late as well?" Kazemaru asked no one in particular. Mikomi laughed silently but Hiroto, who was sitting beside her, heard her and asked "Why are you laughing?" "Shirou is scolding Atsuya." Mikomi answered. "You could tell?" Kidou asked. "It's called lip reading, just one of my many talents." Mikomi explained. "What are they saying then?" Suzuno asked. "I blame you why we're always late! Right, blame everything on me! Next time you sleep in I won't bother waking you up! Then don't!" Mikomi said. Everyone's jaws drop. "That's a really weird talent." Fudou said.

After Fuduo said that a dark aura surrounded Mikomi. Everyone tried to calm her down but failed then Mikomi grab Fudou and beat him up.

Then the teacher came in. "Ohayo minna-san, sorry I'm late…" their teacher saw an unconscious Fudou on the floor. "Oh no! Fudou-kun! Wake up! Are you alright?" their teacher while shaking Fudou. "Sensei you're making it worse for him while doing that." Mikomi said. "_You were the one that beat him up." _everyone said in their minds. "Sasaki-san can you take Fudou-kun to the clinic?" the teacher asked. "Okay!" Mikomi said with an innocent smile, everyone's sweats dropped.

When Mikomi and Fudou left the teacher said. "Today we're going to have a new student! Isn't that great?" Their teacher said. After he said that a girl with long black hair with a purple strand and purple rimmed eyes entered the room.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said. "Hai." Then she looked at the class and said, "M-my name i-is T-toharu Yukira, yoroshiku!"

After Yukira introduced herself Mikomi entered the room. "_She looks familiar… Where have I seen her before?_"Mikomi thought. At the same time Yukira was thinking the same thing. "Sasaki-san what did the nurse say?" Asked their teacher. "Fudou-kun just needs a rest that's what she said teacher." Mikomi said smiling innocently again. "_It's your fault why he's in the clinic!_" everyone thought.

"Toharu-san please sit behind Sasaki-san." The teacher said. Mikomi went back to her seat then Yukira sat down behind her.

During class Mikomi fell asleep and was off dreaming again.

**In Mikomi's dream…**

"_Guess what?" their teacher said. "We have new people joining us?" Hanaka and Taijiri said at the same time. "You two stop reading my mind!" he retorted. "Who are they?" Umi asked. "The new students!" Hanaka and Taijiri said at the same time again. "I was supposed to say that!" their teacher complained. "Get on with it already!" Meiko complained. The teacher said "Fine! By the way Sasaki-san, Sasaki-san, Sasaki-san!"_

Then Mikomi woke up a little startled. "Please stand outside the classroom." Their teacher said. "Hai…" Mikomi said while leaving the room.

After class Mikomi was told to go to the teachers' office. When she got there she was scolded for sleeping in class. After the scolding she said "I'm sorry I won't ever do it again." "That's what you said last time." Her teacher said. "I'm really sorry." She said again then she was allowed to leave…

She went to the soccer field because the others were there as well. She noticed that there were new people.

"Sorry I'm late! Hey, what's going on?" Mikomi asked Haruna because he was the captain. "They're new people that are joining the club today!" Haruna said with a big smile. "I can see that." She sarcastically said.

"Sasaki Mikomi, yoroshiku!" Mikomi introduced herself to them. "Mikomi? Miko?" Yukira and a girl with straight, long brown hair tied in a loose bun and brick highlights said at the same time which kinda shocked everyone.

"Yes, that's what the others call me." Mikomi said. "You don't remember?" Yukari asked. "Well you've always had a bad memory." straight, long brown hair tied in a loose bun and brick highlights said.

"It's Kira, now do you remember?" Yukira said. "Do you mean the Kira that doesn't like you know what?" Mikomi asked. "Yup that's right. It's been a long time hasn't it?" Yukira said. "Yeah sure has." Mikomi said.

"And are you, Tori?" Mikomi asked. "Yup. Seyama Kotori, you finally remember." Kotori said. "What was that about my memory being bad again?" Mikomi asked with a pretty dark aura behind her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kotori said. "She can be really scary sometimes." Yukari said.

"Miko where is Akio-tan? The others told me to ask you." Saika asked. "Ah…well…his… In the clinic… He said he doesn't feel well." Mikomi said. "I'll go visit him then." Saika said. When Saika left the ones that were in Mikomi's class said "Liar!" "Get off my case! Besides the new members remember." Mikomi retorted back to them.

"This is Kazuya Umeki; she's a childhood friend of mine Miko." Fubuki introduced a girl with long brown hair that reaches half of her back, brown eyes and pale skin. "Yoroshiku." Umeki said. "Just friends?" Atsuya said. "Shut up." Fubuki told Atsuya who did as he was told.

"Hi! I'm Tsunami Junko, Jousuke's sister. Yoroshiku!" said a girl with the same skin color as Tsunami, straight pink hair till her waist and black eyes. "Same to you." Mikomi said.

Class is finally over and everyone went home. In the Sasaki residence, it is midnight and Mikomi was awakened by her cellphone.

"Hello?" Mikomi asked half asleep. "Hey Miko! It's Elena!" Mikomi's cousin with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes said but then Mikomi hang up on her and went back to sleep. But her phone rang again, "Do you have any idea what time it is!" Mikomi said. "Geez. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be transferring to your school tomorrow so I'll be staying at your place too. That's all. See you tomorrow!" then she finally hang up but when Mikomi was about to go back to sleep her butler came inside her room and said "Mistress it's time to go." "I'll get ready." Mikomi said.

_**Kelly: I finally finished! Thank you for those again who submitted their OCs! In need of help out of ideas…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the characters or the other OCs just mine…**_

* * *

><p>Mikomi was on her way to an old abandoned mansion near Raimon Junior High. The gates were already broken so she didn't have to go in the hard way. The old wooden doors were closed though so she knocked on them then someone said "Password?"<p>

"What password?" Mikomi said. "Yo, you made it Miko." Hanaka said. "Hana-chan we don't have a password, remember?" Mikomi questioned. "I know that, I just figured we should." Hanaka said.

Their teacher, Yasu-sensei, finally came. "Okay guys. Guess what?" Their teacher said. But before Hanaka and Taijiri could say anything Mikomi already said that "The new students will be joining us today." "Did you already?" he asked. "Yup. While I was asleep in class. And Yasu-sensei, will you be proposing soon to your girlfriend?" she asked. "What, really?" Umi asked Yasu-sensei. "Well I was planning to. So Sasaki-san what did you see?" He asked.

Mikomi was having second thoughts of telling him but she still said that "Don't worry you'll find someone much better than her soon sensei, I can feel It." then she patted her teachers back apologetically. Yasu-sensei then went to his own emo corner on of the farthest side of the room and was saying repeatedly to himself "Sora that can't be. Sora that can't be. Sora that can't be. Sora that can't be."

Then the new students came out. "What's wrong with Yasu-sensei?" Yukira asked. "His heart was broken into a thousand pieces by Miko." Meiko said. "I just told him my prediction on what would happen to their relationship." Mikomi explained. "How bad was it?" Umeki asked. "She was in a café with another guy." Mikomi explained. "No!" their teacher yelled.

"It's not the end of the world you know sensei." Taijiri said. "Yeah, you should dump her before she dumps you." Jun-chan said. Yasu finally stopped his crying and told the kids another surprise which was that "We have our very first case!" "Seriously?" Saiko and Saika said together. "Yup. And it's in town as well." Yasu said. "Finally something to use our psychic abilities on." Sawada said.

"Are we going there after school later?" Kotori asked. "Yes. So you kids better go back home and catch some sleep. And Sasaki-san?" Yasu said. "What?" Mikomi asked him. "Please don't fall asleep in class again." Yasu pleaded to her. "I won't, don't worry sensei." Mikomi said reassuringly.

**During soccer practice…**

The others have now met Elena and they kept asking Mikomi "Is she really your cousin?" "For the fifteenth time and I have been counting, YES!" Mikomi said getting annoyed at them.

"So you guys want to hang out this afternoon?" Haruna asked mainly the girls. "Sure!" Elena said. "Can't, I have other plans." Jun-chan said. And the other girls said the same thing too along with Sawada.

"See you guys tomorrow then." Hanaka said while waving goodbye at everyone. "I wonder where those guys are all going. You guys wanna follow them?" Elena suggested. "You mean spy on the girls and Sawa-kun, sure why not?" Midorikawa said. "You guys are out of minds!" Atsuya said. "His right, if Miko doesn't kill us Meiko will." Sakuma said.

"Well I'll probably be in trouble with my sister and cousin if I go with you guys so bye." Endou said running off. "Hana-chan will certainly kill me but I'll just use Midorikawa as a shield." Hiroto said. "Who said I was coming along anyway?" Midorikawa said crossing his arms over his chest. "Then don't come." Suzuno said. "But I wanna see where they're going." Midorikawa said. "Then stop complaining about being used as a shield." Nagumo said.

And so the ones that were spying on the psychic were Elena, Haruna, Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Shirou, Atsuya, Genda who dragged Sakuma who dragged Kidou who dragged Fudou to come along, Mark, Tachimukai and Gouenji who had nothing better to do.

So they followed them all the way to the old mansion. They were carrying video cameras and bags and the others were wondering why.

"They're following us." Taijiri said. "Don't mind them." Meiko said. "We'll be asked a lot of questions at Monday for sure." Jun said. "You think they'll even try to go in that house we're going?" Sawada asked. "It's like a haunted house. Who on the right mind will go in there?" Umeki said. "But were going there." Umi said. "Because of job, remember Umi-chii?" Yukira said. "Just hurry up, they'll get tired soon." Mikomi said.

**In front of their client's house…**

"It really does look like a haunted house." Sawada said. "You think that won't scare them?" Hanaka asked. "I doubt that they'll even try going inside." Jun-chan said. And they went inside.

"Are you guys still going to continue this?" Gouenji asked the others. "Of course!" Elena said pretty determined. "Are you sure?" Haruna asked her. "Yes!" Elena said confidence in her tone. "But your legs are shaking." The others said. "Shut up!" Elena said.

**Inside the house…**

Some of them were in the living room with a middle aged couple "So then when these weird happenings started exactly?" Saiko asked the couple, she could see red . "After our daughter's 3rd death anniversary." The woman said. "How old was she when she died?" Taijiri asked. "She was just eleven. If she didn't drown herself at the well she would have been the same age as you kids." The man said almost about to cry in the memory of her daughter. "She killed herself, why would she?" Meiko asked. "She had some problems in school, she didn't make some friends at all and her teachers said she was failing class too." The woman explained.

They were taking down notes as they asked the couple multiple questions. The others were walking around the room and house waiting for something weird to happen while Sawada was recording the interview in a video camera.

Then something crashed upstairs and everyone went to see what happened. "Guys what was that?" Yukari asked the ones that were investigating upstairs namely Umi, Jun, Kotori, Hanaka, Jun-chan and Mikomi. "We still don't know." Jun said. "But it came in this room." Hanaka said. "Could this be your daughter's room?" Mikomi asked. "Yes." The couple said then they opened the room and saw…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: Okay, I need 3 <strong>__**OCs that can do exorcism, 2 priestess and 1 trainee monk, it's either add this ability to your OC or submit a new one. And I need a name for their group as well I can't think of cool name, p.s. They are paranormal investigators. That's all see you guys next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the characters or the other OCs just mine…**_

* * *

><p>"Could this be your daughter's room?" Mikomi asked. "Yes." The couple said then they opened the room and saw…<p>

That nothing seemed to be strange. But the others felt that there was something or someone with them in the room.

And so they looked around hoping to find something that caused the crashing sound. Then Meiko looked out the window and saw a well then remembered that the couple said their daughter drowned in the well.

"Excuse me is that the well where your daughter drowned" She asked. "Yes it is." The man said. "Should we check it out?" Jun asked. "Of course." Mikomi answered.

"It's getting dark; we should set up the cameras now." Sawada said.

After they finished setting up they advised that "It's dangerous if you stay here, if this house really does have a ghost then you folks are going to be in danger if you stay here."

"But we have nowhere to go." The couple said. "Don't worry, the Sasaki family heiress will take care of that. Right Miko?" Taijiri said. "Right, whatever." Mikomi said as she was drawing a map for the couple.

After the couple left the psychics were about to leave as well when, "What were you guys doing?" someone said as they were locking up for the couple. Taijiri and Hanaka already knew who they were and they both said "Nothing."

Elena and the others in the club just eyed them questioningly. "Why did you guys follow us?" Saiko asked. "We just wanted to know where you girls were going." Hiroto explained.

"So what 'cha doin anyway?" Elena asked. "We're paranormal investigators and all of us are psychics." Mikomi explained to them. "Seriously?" Hiroto asked her. "If you don't want to believe her then don't." Yukira said.

"Minna! Sorry I'm late!" Yasu-sensei said as he was running to the students. Then he got there he saw the others of the soccer club, the non-psychics.

"What are you kids doing here?" He asked. "Sensei is it true that everyone here is psychic?" They asked him. Yasu was having second thoughts if he would tell them or not but Elena and Haruna, who really wanted to know what was going on, were giving him the puppy dog eyes so he had no choice but to tell them the truth which was "Yes." All that they could say was just "oh."

"That's so cool. Can I be an investigator as well?" Elena asked. "Of course. All you kids can be paranormal investigators." Yasu-sensei said.

"Wait; are you guys mind readers too?" Shirou asked them specifically Umeki was the one he was really asking. "Only Taiji-chan and Hana-chan." Umeki said. "Oh. _That's a relief_." Shirou said to himself. Then Taijiri and Hanaka, who got behind him very quickly, whispered to him at the same time "We heard that."

"Mind readers are annoying, aren't they?" Shirou said. "Yes they sure are." Yasu said.

"So how's the investigation going then?" Genda asked. "We're going to go back tomorrow night." Meiko said. "Why tomorrow? Why not today?" Sakuma asked. "We're just going to make sure for now that the house really is haunted. That's why we set up cameras for the night." Jun-chan said.

And with that said everyone went to their houses to sleep for the night.

**Afternoon, actually it was almost 6 o'clock, of the tomorrow they talked about…**

Everyone was watching some video from the videos they set up last night waiting for something to happen. And the others were listening to some audio recordings.

"This is boring!" a boy with messy white hair with dark brown eyes, Naijeru Endou Mosani, Taijiri's brother, said. "Shut up Naijeru, your part of this group so stop complaining!" Taijiri scolded her brother. "Whatever." he just said.

Two four hours passed and it was about time for them to pack up when "Guys you gotta see this!" a girl with short, straight chestnut hair with light-blue highlights tied in short low pigtails, Sashiba, Kotori's sister, who they just met today, said.

Everyone rushed to her and asked "What is it?"

Then they all watched what she was talking about and they couldn't believe their eyes.

Midnight, it's time for them to go back in the house and face the unrested ghost inside it.

"Well if anything happens, just scream like little girls." Mikomi said. "Shut up Miko. Men never scream." Atsuya said then he felt someone tapping his shoulder and he looked he saw a woman with long black hair covering her face, "AH!" Atsuya screamed like a little girl cowering behind Shirou while his eyes were covered then he heard everyone laughing so he opened his eyes. "So what was it about men never screaming again?" Kotori who was wearing the wig said. "You guys are despicable!" Atsuya hissed as they were entering the house…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: Next chapter will be about the investigation. Help in need of a name for their group, please.<strong>_

_**Spoilers: Someone will be possessed and a secret crime…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the characters or the other OCs just mine…**_

Everyone is inside the house carrying flashlights and night vision cameras…

"Okay… You guys ready?" Mikomi asked everyone. Everyone nods. "Okay, lights out." Then Mikomi turned off the lights.

They were divided into 4 groups.

Group 1; Sawada, Nagumo, Fudou, Haruna, Yukira, Hanaka and Saika; Are going to be investigating on the first floor.

Group 2; Elena, Sashiba, Fuyuka, Jun-chan, Atsuya, Atsuishi Shigeto or better known as Heat, Naijeru and Sakuma; will be investigating on the second floor especially in the daughter's room.

Group 3; Mikomi, Kotori, Umeki, Jun, Gouenji, Mark, Shirou and Kazemaru; will be investigating at the backyard especially the well.

Group 4; Tachimukai, Genda, Suzuno, Hiroto, Saiko, Umi, Meiko and Taijiri; will be calling the spirit

**With group 4…**

"Okay then, spirit of the glass session about to begin." Genda said while he was recording the others do the ritual.

"Hold hands then." Meiko said while they were seating with candles around them.

"We call upon the ghost that is haunting this house." Umi said trying to talk to the ghost. There was a slight breeze after Umi said that.

"Is it just me or did it get colder in here?" Tachimukai said obviously scared but then Taijiri held his hand tighter and the said "Don't worry; you don't have to be scared." Taijiri said to him.

"Yeah." Tachimukai blushed after that.

**With group 3…**

"Nothing seems to be wrong here, so let's go back inside." Jun said to the others but weren't listening to her. Then Kazemaru grabbed Jun's hand and said "We should hurry or we'll be left behind by those guys" he said while pointing at the others who are already far away from them. "Okay." Jun said.

Then it suddenly became cold but not everyone noticed it because it was already cold outside. But the psychics particularly the ones that can sense and see ghost felt that something or someone was watching them.

Mikomi was looking around trying to see if she can spot wherever the ghost was. Then she saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes that was dripping wet. Then when she blink she was already gone.

"Do we have a picture of the couple's daughter?" Mikomi asked them. "No, but she might have one in her room." Shirou said.

"Could you ask them to find a picture?" Mikomi said. "Why?" Gouenji asked her. "I need to know what their daughter looks like." She explains to them. "Oh…" They said.

"I'll call Atsuya then. Shirou said as he was waiting for his brother to pick up. "Arigatou." Mikomi said.

**With group 2…**

They were just walking around waiting for something interesting or scary to happen. Then Atsuya's phone started ringing which scared the hell out of everyone.

Then when Atsuya answered the call he said "Shirou you're going to us all a heart attack, you know." Atsuya said to his brother. "Oh shut up. By the way, Miko needs you guys to look for a picture of the couple's daughter." Shirou said on the other line.

"And where are we going to find a picture like that?" Atsuya asked. "In their daughter's room. Don't you ever use your brain?" Shirou said to him.

"You are asking for a favor so you should really be nicer." Atsuya said. "But I'm not the…" Shirou said but someone took the phone from him and said "If you don't want to do it then give the phone to Elena, now." The person said.

Atsuya quickly did what he was told because he knew who she was. "Here it's your cousin." Atsuya said as he gave Elena the phone. "What do you need?" Elena asked.

**With group 1…**

Nothing seems to be happening on the first floor until they heard some screaming where group 4, the ones that were calling the spirit, are staying.

They quickly rushed to them and when they finally got there.

"What's wrong?" Haruna asked as they opened the sliding doors.

And when the doors were opened fully they saw…

**With group 3…**

"Did you guys here that?" Mark asked them. "Sure did." Kotori said.

"I hope everyone is alright." Umeki said.

**With group 2…**

"Okay, I found the picture." Elena said. "Describe to me what she looks like." Mikomi said.

"She has long black hair and brown eyes." Elena said.

"Thanks." Mikomi said then she hang up.

"Here, she already hang up." Elena said as she was handing Atsuya his phone.

"Can I take a look at that picture?" Naijeru asked her. "Here." Elena handed the picture to Naijeru.

When Naijeru took a picture he suddenly lost consciousness.

"Naijeru-kun." Fuyuka said. "What happened?" Fuyuka asked them as she rest Naijeru's head on her lap.

"He just took a look at this picture then this happened." Elena said.

"Naijeru-kun must be seeing the past then." Jun-chan said.

"What?" the others except Sashiba, who is a psychic, and Naijeru, who is unconscious, said.

"Naijeru-kun's psychic abilities of course. His abilities are mind control and whenever he touches something related to someone, he sees everything that happens. Also he could talk with spirits," Sashiba said. Their mouths shaped of an "o" after that explanation.

"What do you think he is seeing right now?" Sakuma asked. "Probably the past of that girl." Jun-chan said.

**In the past that Naijeru is seeing…**

A girl of around 11 yrs. Old was standing in front of a well.

She was saying something but Naijeru couldn't hear them.

The girl suddenly climb up the well and Naijeru tried to stop her because he knew was she was going to do but when he tried to touch her his hands went through her.

Then she jumped…

_**Kelly: Still in need of a cool name for their group, only one has given me a name idea, need more! Minna, what do you guys think, should I finish their investigation first or start writing a new story?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the characters or the other OCs just mine…**_

* * *

><p><strong>With group 2…<strong>

Everyone was really worried because Naijeru still hasn't woken up.

"Should we call the others?" Jun-chan said.

"They might know what to do with him." Heat said.

Jun-chan was about to call Miko when suddenly, "Wait stop!" Naijeru shouted sitting up.

Everyone was surprised then relieved.

"What happened? Did I just?" Naijeru asked them.

"You sure did. If you haven't woken up sooner then I would've performed exorcism already. So what did you see?" Sashiba asked him.

"Their daughter she really did perform suicide." Naijeru said.

"Let's meet up with the others and tell them what happened." Sakuma said. Everyone nodded and they all went down to the first floor.

**With group 3…**

"That's one creepy looking well." Shirou said.

"I wonder how deep it is." Kotori said leaning on the well.

"Tori, don't do that haven't you watched that movie about a girl that comes out of a well." Mark said worried.

"You've been watching too much horror movies Mark." Kotori said.

"Those are just…movies?" Kotori was now face to face with a girl with black hair and brown hair covering most of her face.

She quickly backed away from the well and then everyone saw the girl even the none psychics saw her.

The girl just passed through the well which wasn't really a surprise because she was a ghost but hey just couldn't move at the time because it felt like they were stuck on the ground or something was stopping them.

She got closer and closer to Kotori and then she just went through her causing Kotori to faint.

"Tori!" everyone checked if she was alright.

**With group 1 and 4…**

Everyone in group 4 was unconscious for some reason and group 1 checked on them trying to wake them up.

Then one of them woke up, Saiko was scratching her head then saw the other and asked "What happened here?"

"We should be the ones asking you." Hanaka said.

"All that I remember is that there was a strong wind causing the candles to die then this happened." Saiko explained.

Then group 2 came in.

"Hey guys, Naijeru saw what…happened here!" Elena said

"We're trying to figure that out ourselves." Saika said.

"So what did Naijeru see?" Nagumo asked.

"The day the couple's daughter died." Naijeru said.

"So what do we do about the others now?" Midorikawa asked them.

"More importantly, what's going on with Miko's group?" Haruna said.

"They can take care of themselves. We have to wait for these guys to wake up first." Fudou said.

**With Kotori who is currently seeing the past as well…**

An eleven year old girl as playing video games she had black hair and brown eyes.

Then her father the man they were talking to at the start of their investigation. But there was something different with him his face was blank and there was a dark aura covering him.

He suddenly grabbed the girl dragging her upstairs. The girl was struggling out of his grip but he was too strong.

They went inside the girls room the man locked the door. And from the outside Kotori could hear the girl crying begging for his father to stop. Then when the men got out of the room Kotori tried to go inside and check on the girl but then as she went pass the door she was at their backyard with the little girl.

She was standing in front of the well.

"I'll haunt you to death old man." She said, those were the words that Naijeru couldn't here from before.

A dark aura was also surrounding the girl too as she climbed at the well.

Then she jumped…

**With group 4…**

Kotori woke up looking around if the ghost was still there but then… "You're awake I'm glad." Mark said hugging her causing Kotori to blush then he realized what he did and blushed as well letting her go and looking the other way.

"What did you see?" Mikomi asked Kotori.

"That girl she was… raped by her own father." Everyone was shocked from what Kotori said because for how the man acted he really loved his daughter so they were confused why would he do that to her.

"There was something strange about him; a dark aura was covering him. Miko do you think that?" Kotori said.

"Yes that makes sense. Seijo-san didn't remember what he did. That means it's not just their daughter's spirit but also a demonic entity is haunting this house." Mikomi explained to them.

"Then what now?" Kazemaru asked.

"We have to get out of this house it's dangerous. Message the others first then tell them get out quickly." Mikomi said.

Everyone nodded.

**With group 1, 2 and 4…**

Atsuya got a text from Shirou that said 'Get out of the house its dangerous that's what Miko said.'

"Hey guys, we're being told to leave now." Atsuya said.

"Why." Yukira asked.

"This place is dangerous that's what Miko said." Atsuya explained to them.

"Then we better get going. Let's just carry the others." Haruna said.

**The following day…**

The ones that were unconscious woke up confused because they weren't at their houses.

"Good you guys are finally awake." Someone said.

When they looked to see who it was they saw Mikomi.

"Miko-senpai, where are we?" Umi asked.

"At my house. Are you guys' hungry it's almost noon?" Mikomi asked them.

"Well, okay." Taijiri said.

**Back at the couple's house…**

"Why do you kids have the police with you?" the man asked.

"You'll find out soon, Seijo-san." Meiko said.

**Inside the house…**

"So then is the spirit haunting our house gone." The woman asked.

"No, I'm sorry to tell you folks but she won't rest until the person that has her wrong has paid for his crime." Mikomi explained to them.

"And also there is something very dangerous in this house." Sawada said.

"What do you kids mean?" the man asked.

"Don't act like you don't know what you did! It was your fault you were the one that did this to me!" a very angry voice of a girl said.

Then she appeared their dead daughter. Anger eminent in her eyes.

"It's not your father's fault, Wataru." Mikomi said.

"What do you mean?" Wataru asked.

"Your father was possessed at the time, so he had no control of himself." Kotori said.

"Even now, you yourself are under control of the same darkness." Umeki said.

"That's not true!" Wataru said to them a dark aura covered her afterwards.

"Free yourself, then you will be at peace." Umi said.

"Don't listen to them, kill them all." Mikomi could hear someone saying these words.

"Can you guys perform exorcism?" Mikomi asked particularly Sashiba, Naijeru, Jun and Umi. And they all nodded a yes to her.

The 4 then brought out their ofuda's while performing the 'Kuji-Goshin-Ho', reciting the nine words of power "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!" and after they said those words they threw their ofuda's at Wataru while saying "Akuryo taisan!"

After that everyone was blinded by a white light and when they opened their eyes again Wataru was gone and the psychics didn't feel anything strange inside the house anymore.

They told the police what the man did before they came but they explained why he did it but they were still determined to arrest him so they couldn't stop them. They said sorry to the women but she juts said "You kids did all that you could, I just hope Wataru is peaceful now."

**A few weeks afterwards…**

"Hooray! It's almost summer break. Where are you guys going?" Elena said.

"You don't know?" Haruna asked her.

"Know what?" Elena said.

"Miko, you haven't told her yet." A girl with dark raven hair that reaches her shoulder, Kumori, another cousin of Mikomi, said.

"Sorry I forgot." Mikomi said.

"We leave at the same house yet you forget about me." Elena said faking some tears.

"Stop overreacting, we just have some cases from other parts of japan." Mikomi said.

"Oh." Elena said.

"Besides we still have exams before summer break right. Have you forgotten about that?" Meiko said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: Finally finish! Hoped you guys liked this one! See you guys next chapter!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the characters or the other OCs just mine…**_

* * *

><p>"Besides we still have exams before summer break right. Have you forgotten about that?" Meiko said.<p>

"Why did you have to remind us." The others said.

"Let me guess, you guys haven't studied yet." Kidou said and they nodded a yes.

"Wanna have a study group at my house?" Kumori asked them.

"Don't you mean Miko's house?" Gouenji asked.

"Yeah, don't you mean my house?" Mikomi asked sarcastically.

"So can we?" the girls asked Miko eyes sparkling.

"Fine! But no sleep over!" Mikomi said.

"Oh, come one, please~." The girls said with puppy dog eyes.

"I thought you girls were going to study." Endou said.

"We're going to that that to, don't worry Onii-chan." Jun-chan said to Endou.

"They'll stop bothering you if you say yes you know." Xenon, a girl with blue hair and sapphire blue eyes, said.

"Please, please, please." The girls said

Mikomi sighed in defeat and said "Fine… but no boys."

"Why not?" the boys asked.

"My house, my rules. Anymore questions?" Mikomi said threateningly at the boys. The boys shocked their heads.

"See you guys at Miko's house then." Taijiri waved goodbye to them.

**At the Sasaki residence…**

"Wow!" the girls said as they saw the front gate of the Sasaki main house.

The old Japanese style gate opened and there were maids in a straight line that bowed to them and said "Okaerinasaimase, ojosama."

"Okay let's go." Mikomi said leading the way.

She was going straight to the door but then she turned left. The girl asked her "Where are you going?"

"That's grandpa's house, we can't go in there." Elena explained to them following Mikomi.

"You guys aren't going to say hi to him?" Yukira asked them.

"NO!" they three cousins said.

The others were a little shocked by this answer and asked "Why not?"

"Because he can be really scary sometimes." Kumori said.

"If you guys lived with that old man for a long time like me you'll understand what I mean." Mikomi said

"Okay… then let's just go already." Jun said following the three.

**Night at the Sasaki residence…**

"Let's play truth or dare guys, I mean girls!" Rika suggested and that earned her a glare from some of the girls that were studying seriously.

"Oh come on, I'm bored." Rika complained.

"We don't care!" they said. Rika then lied on Mikomi's bed and in a little while fell asleep.

The girls noticed that it has been quiet for some time now.

"Where's Rika?" Elena asked them.

"I don't know. And who cares." Hana-chan said.

"She's been asleep for a while now actually." Xenon said.

"Oh." The girls said.

The girls finally finished with studying and stretched their arms and legs.

"Now that we're done let's play…" Saiko said but was cut off by Mikomi who said "Watch a scary movie?"

"Sure. What do you have that will really scare us." Saika said.

Mikomi took some DVDs and read the titles "Scream, Dawn of the Dead, Friday the 13th, The Haunting, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, A Nightmare on Elm Street, The Ring, The Exorcist and The Challenging. Which one do you guys want to watch?" she asked.

"How about we just watch all of them, we don't have classes tomorrow anyway." Yukira said.

"Okay." The girls said.

While they were watching Haruna remembered something.

"Hey are you girls going to the summer festival?" she asked them.

"I would if I had a Yukata." Miu said.

"Wanna go shopping tomorrow?" Umeki asked them.

"Shopping? Can I come please?" Elena said.

"Of course, let's go tomorrow." Umeki said.

"Alright we'll go." Mikomi said.

**Tomorrow…**

"This one looks really cute." Jun said looking at some Yukatas.

The girls were going in to every Yukata shop they saw but still couldn't find the right ones then thy bump into some of the guys.

"What are you guys doing here?" they all said at the same time.

"Well were shopping for Yukatas. What about you guys?" Meiko said.

"Just relaxing after practice, right guys." Mark said.

"Nice seeing you guys but we gotta go. More shopping to do." Taijiri said dragging the others.

"Catch you guys later then." Hiroto said.

"Let's just get this shopping thing over with already." Mikomi said.

"Okay. There's another shop, let's go in." Saika said going ahead of the others.

**After the exam…**

"Finally it's all over!" Sawada said.

"I'm a little worried about the results." Tachimukai said.

"Don't be. You did great." Taijiri said trying to cheer Tachimukai up.

"Darn it. My head hurts from all that thinking." Sashiba said.

"So how did your shopping go?" Heat asked the girls.

The girls looked at each other then the boys and said "It's a secret."

"You guys just have to wait until the festival." Yomi a girl with Black shoulder-length hair and blue eyes said. And they all went home waiting for the festival to start.

**At the festival…**

"The girls sure are taking their time getting here." Burn said getting impatient.

"Well you know girls." Genda said.

"Minna!" someone called the boys and as the boys took a look to who it was they saw…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: I need descriptions of what Yukatas you're going to wear guys and hairstyles too! And any request on what the Inazuma Eleven girls will wear too would be great. So please tell me. And see you guys next chapter! Jaa Mata nee!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Kelly: Hi guys! Well this really isn't a chapter but a reminder for those who still haven't submitted a yukata for their OCs... Also I won't be able to write a new chapter for this story if I don't have them... Thank you, and please tell me quickly._**


End file.
